El perfil de una historia
by Jazmingirl
Summary: el asesinato de un amigo hara que todos descubran a la agente especial Allison Cameron ex miembro de la unidad de analisis del comportamiento o BAU y su relación con cierto miembro Hameron Cuddy/Wilson Cameron/Gideon


El perfil de una historia

Notas de la autora

Este va a ser un relato Hameron por que bueno por que a mi me gusta el Hameron

Este es un crossover con Criminal Minds

Hospital Pricenton

Allison estaba trabajando la verdad es que tenía un montón de historias médicas que acabar House por supuesto se había ido ya para esa hora lo que era algo que ella estaba comenzando a agradecer, un aburrido Gregory House era lo último que necesitaba si quería terminar con su trabajo y llegar a su casa para relajarse en la tranquilidad de su bañera, Eric Foreman se había ido ya el tenía una cita con una enfermera de pediatría que aunque lo negara estaba enamorándolo Cameron podía leerlo como a un libro, y Robert Chase había pedido el día libre seguramente tenía alguna de sus "conquistas" ahí, por lo que estaban solamente las historias y ella.

Gregory House estaba aburrido su amigo James Wilson estaba en casa de su novia o como a el le gustaba decirle "la enviada de Satán" pero debía admitir que Wilson y Cuddy eran felices juntos la razón por la cual el los evitaba era debido a la insistencia de la pareja de que el enfrente los "sentimientos" escondidos por su joven empleada, para la pareja era claro que House sentía algo por Cameron pero por miedo se rehusaba a aceptarlo, por lo cual decidió que era mejor regresar al hospital y entretenerse con algo.

Estaba ya en la entrada de su oficina cuando la vio, sola, llena de expedientes y maldijo su suerte por que era ella a quien mas quería evitar pero parecía que el destino jugaba en su contra por que no era malo que la tuviera todo el día en la cabeza ahora también se la encontraba en todas partes, quiso salir de allí no enfrentarla pero al verla hundida en historiales que eran mayormente suyos no pudo dejarla raro para el que poco se preocupaba pero ella era especial.

"veo que los otros patitos te han dejado sola"

"¿qué quieres House?"

"wow Cameron fuera de horas es mas peleadora quien lo hubiera imaginado"

"Cameron fuera de hora no tiene por que aguantarte mejor dicho ninguna Cameron debería aguantarte pero a la Cameron de horas de trabajo le pagan por hacerlo"

"diablos y yo que pensé que estabas aquí por mi genial sabiduría"

"otra vez ¿qué quieres House?"

"estoy aburrido"

"mala suerte para ti yo tengo como ves mucho trabajo así que adiós"

Estaban en ese ida y vuelta cuando el teléfono de Cameron sonó.

Cameron vio que era Chase.

"Chase ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que te recoja de alguna cita?"

Lo que nunca espero escuchar fueron las palabras que el joven doctor le dijo.

"Cameron ayúdame...."

Cameron palideció al oír esas palabras y el tono en el cual el las estaba diciendo.

"Chase resiste escucha, estoy en camino, solamente resiste..."

House estaba helado pero al verla salir fue tras ella no había manera en los mil demonios que la iba a dejar ir sola a la casa del rubito, pero fue grande su sorpresa al verla tan calmada era como si hubiera hecho esto antes, no había miedo en su voz, sino una sorprendente firmeza, ella le estaba diciendo a Chase que no se asustara que iban en camino, ella había adivinado lo que el iba a hacer antes de que el le dijera aunque eso no lo sorprendía ya, Allison Cameron era la única persona que podía "leerlo".

En el coche ella tomo su teléfono para no cortar la comunicación con lo que parecía un cada vez mas débil Chase y llamo a la policía, lo que le intrigo fue como ella manejo la llamada.

"esta es Allison Cameron y estoy llamando para reportar un intento de homicidio casa del doctor Robert Chase Avalon street 1452, se requieren paramédicos la victima fue apuñalada al menos cinco veces estado de lucidez intermitente proceder con cuidado sospechoso puede estar en el área"

"entendido doctora Cameron tiempo estimado de llegada diez minutos"

Eso saco de foro a House la operadora de la policía no cuestiono nada de lo que dijo Cameron y siguió sus ordenes como si estuviera escuchando a su superior.

"¿quieres decirme que diablos fue eso?"

"NO"

"¿No? Hablaste como si hubieras sido una policía toda tu vida y la agente que te atendió ni siquiera refuto lo que le habías ordenado, además ¿Cómo sabes que Chase fue apuñalado?

"una herida de bala es más traumática tiende a llevar al cuerpo al shock más rápido y quien atacó a Chase quería que el fuera capaz de llamarme por teléfono"

"¿De que estas hablando? ¿Crees que atacaron al rubito para llegar a ti? Cameron me parece que estas subida en varias nubes primero y principal no sabes si lo atacaron puede haber tenido un accidente..."

"no, House alguien lo atacó y le dijo que me llamara Chase obedeció por que esa persona estaba ahí con el cuando el hablaba conmigo y ahora mismo sabe que voy en camino y Chase llamo por que House no quería que lo mataran lo que quiere decir que aún debe tener un mensaje para mi"

House quería decirle que lo estaba engañando pero al ver sus ojos supo que decía la verdad Cameron era la única mujer que el conocía que podía esconder la mayoría de sus emociones mejor que el pero que en ciertas ocasiones el podía ver esas emociones al ver sus ojos fue entonces que entendió que ella decía la verdad, algo muy malo le había pasado a Chase y había sido para llamar la atención.

Cuando llegaron allí y vieron la casa de Chase, House salió y volvió a entrar, había sangre por todos lados pero nada de las cosas habían sido movidas, eso no había sido un robo, un maldito loco había estado allí, lo que le sorprendió fue que Cameron entrara y no se cayera de la impresión, el un hombre que había visto cosas en su vida tuvo que salir por que ver aquella casa le revolvía las entrañas y ella que era la marca de la dulzura estaba allí casi sin parpadear.

El vio como ella se acerco a Chase y le susurro algo que antes de que se lo llevaran Chase le dijo algo a ella, vio como Cameron miraba la camilla y pudo volver a detectar sus emociones solo por un minuto y vio en los ojos de aquella mujer la realización de que su amigo no sobreviviría y que todo era su culpa, solo por un momento vio el alma de Cameron pero después ella volvió a ser la de siempre mira a un oficial, le hablo y el la siguió, escuchando su conversación.

"doctora Cameron ¿Alguien que conocía?"

"Chase es un colega, un amigo"

"la escena esta intacta nadie movió nada"

"esta bien necesito trabajar"

Fue lo que ella le dijo y eso llamo la atención de House, estos oficiales no parecían estar sorprendidos con su presencia no, estaban acostumbrados, el vio como el oficial hizo una seña para que todos se retiraran de la escena y fue ahí cuando notaron que House estaba aún con ellos.

"¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí Cameron?"

"¿no entiendo que estas diciendo?"

"si que lo entiendes estas dando ordenes como su fueras su jefe y ellos parecen estar acostumbrados y estas en un lugar que a mi me hace hervir los nervios y al que tu vez como si nada...."

Pero su pataleta fue detenida cuando ella de repente saco su celular.

"oficina del agente Jasón Gideon"

"buenas tardes necesito hablar con Jasón"

"discúlpeme de parte de quien?"

"doctora Allison Cameron"

"lo lamento doctora Cameron pero el agente Gideon esta ocupado y ..."

"mira no me importa si esta durmiendo entra en la oficina y dile que Allison Cameron esta al teléfono eso si quieres seguir teniendo tu trabajo"

Cameron espero un minuto cuando Gideon tomo el teléfono.

"Allie?"

"Jasón trae el equipo para Nueva Jersey, Frank esta aquí"

"vamos en camino Allie tu aguanta"

House miraba el intercambio con fastidio no le gustaba no saber y aparentemente no sabía nada acerca de la mujer que trabajaba para el.

"¿Quién es Gideon y Frank y que equipo trae?"

Cameron sabía que era hora de dejar de correr.

"Jasón Gideon es un agente del FBI y el equipo es la BAU o unidad de análisis de comportamiento, ellos persiguen asesinos seriales Frank es uno de ellos"

"¿Cómo sabes tanto de esa unidad y por que respondieron tan rápido a tu llamado?"

"por que yo solía ser miembro de esa unidad House, antes de ser médico fui una agente de la BAU ¿Contento?"

House por primera vez estaba sin palabras.

Continuara...

¿Qué les pareció el comienzo?

A las que les gusta Chase la verdad que no me arrepiento de haberlo matado por que la verdad es que me cae gordo y me gusta mas Foreman.


End file.
